The Great Patty Caper
by x3AngelicDevilx
Summary: The secret sauce has been swiped and switched with mayonnaise. Spongebob, Sandy and Squidward are off to look for the culprit all around in Bikini Bottom. Will they catch the culprit in time to save Patrick?


"WOO! Patrick! Waaake Uuup!" I called out. No one answered. "Patrick, wake up! It's already 9 o'clock. Patrick? Patrick!" He did not come out from him rock. I thought he was still sleeping so I walked away. All of a sudden, I heard the shattering of glass coming from Patrick's house. I quickly went in and found Patrick lying on the floor.

"Patrick! You ok buddy?" I asked.

"Uh…Sponge…Bob? I need…I need" Patrick moaned.

"Yeah, pal? What do ya need?" I asked with concern.

"I need…a Krabby Patty…" Patrick grumbled. I laughed heartily and quickly brought him to my workplace-The Krusty Krab. I whipped up a batch of the delicious, heart-stopping, spine-tingling sandwich known as the Krabby Patty.

"Here you are, buddy. Bon Appetite!" I said with a huge, goofy grin on my face. Patrick was like a vacuum. He sucked up all twelve patties at one go. At that time, Squidward came in.

"Oh, great. Spongebob, why is Patrick knocked out on the floor, again?" He asked grimly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, it's such a funny story really. You see, I went to Patrick's house this morning and he was lying on the floor, so I brought him here to have a Krabby Patty and he just ate all twelve of the patties in one go and-"

"Spongebob, can you please stop this nonsense? Patrick is out cold. He is definitely unconscious. I checked for his pulse rate and it seems that he has eaten a wrong patty." Sandy interrupted me. She was my best friend, even though she's a squirrel, she was the smartest person in Bikini Bottom.

"Wha..what do you mean Sandy? That Patrick is…is.. de-de-dead?" I shrieked. All the customers gasped in horror and ran out of the restaurant. All of a sudden, Mr. Krabs, my boss, came out of his office. He ran over to Sandy and started yelling at her. Scolding her for ruining her business.

"Calm down Mr. Krabs, you too Spongebob. Patrick isn't dead yet. The patty you gave him was lacking in something. Something very important." Sandy said. I handed her a freshly made patty for her to examine. "Just as I thought. Mr. Krabs, has your clientele been decreasing lately?" Sandy asked Mr. Krabs with a serious look.

"Well, now that ya mention it, me money has decreased. What is going on here, squirrel?" Mr. Krabs said.

"Well, I checked your patty and it seems that it is lacking in a very important ingredient, but I don't know what it is. Spongebob, you are the one who makes the Krabby Patties, can ya taste it and see what is missing?" Sandy asked me. I kindly grabbed the sandwich and chomped it down. As I swallowed it, I shuddered. Sandy was right. Something was missing. I ran to the kitchen to look through all the ingredients I used. I tasted everything and they all seemed normal, until I came to the bottle containing the secret sauce. The taste was different. Very different.

"Ahh! Mr. Krabs, there's trouble! The secret sauce tastes different!" I hollered.

"What? Boy, you better find out what happened to me formula, or you're fired!" Mr. Krabs yelled at me.

"Aye,aye, captain!" I replied. "Sandy, can you help me? I don't know what to do."

"Why, sure thing Spongebob. Swing by my tree dome later at 4. I'm going to try and find out what went wrong with the secret sauce." Sandy told me comfortingly.

"Mr. Krabs, can I _please_ go home?" Squidward asked with an annoyed look.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. No can do Squidward. We got to get back me clientele." Mr. Krabs yelled.

"But Mr. Krabs, no one in Bikini Bottom is ever gonna come to this dump after seeing Patrick _dead _due to those fattening garbage!" Squidward shouted.

"Don't worry Squidward, Patrick isn't dead yet. That's what Sandy said remember? Come on, we have got to help Mr. Krabs!" I said.

"Spongebob, why should _I _help this dump? Besides, with Patrick dead, I have one less annoying baboon leaving next to me! Ha-ha-ha!" Squidward told me nonchalantly with a hearty laugh. He walked to the counter and started to read his magazine, titled: _L!fe Magazine. _

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. I beg to differ Squidward. You two ain't gonna get paid until you get back me stolen formula and me customers! Now get to it!" Mr. Krabs yelled at us. Afraid that we might get fired, we rushed to Sandy's place.

"Sandy! Sandy! Open up!" I called out. "Here, Squidward. Put this on." I handed him a round bowl for him to put on.

"Why do _I _need that thing?" Squidward questioned me.

"Because, without it, you are going to dry up in Sandy's place! Now put it on!" I explained. He reluctantly took the bowl and put it on. Just around that time, Sandy opened the door and welcomed us in.

"Gee, you guys are earlier than expected. I told you to come at 4, its only 3:30 now." Sandy said as we walked to the picnic table. As I explained why we were so early, she made some iced tea and peanut-butter with jelly sandwiches. I gladly took a slice and a cup of tea while Squidward complained about how poor in culinary skills Sandy was.

"I don't need your sass, Squidward. You can leave my house with your resignation letter in your hand or stay here and stop complaining about everything you can come up with. It's called courtesy. I guess someone as _high-class_ as you can't understand the term." Sandy retorted.

"_Well, _looks like I'm getting a lecture from a fur-brain who has terrible interior decorating skills!" Squidward shot back.

"Why, you lousy no-good vermin! I'm gonna-"

"Sandy! Squidward! Stop arguing! Sandy, did you managed to find what went wrong with the secret sauce?" I asked with concern. Sandy nodded and showed us a diagram on her chalkboard. She went on and on about the patty's ingredients. Finally, she said, "The secret ingredient was stolen and changed with…mayonnaise!"

"Mayonnaise?" I screamed. She nodded. "We have to get the secret ingredient back before anyone else eats another Krabby Patty!"

"Sheesh, what a drama queen. It's just mayo, it's not like someone would _die _eating it!" Squidward remarked.

"Actually, they will. The sauce contains something very important which gives the body system minerals to function properly. If someone were to eat a lot of Krabby Patties with mayonnaise instead of the secret sauce, they might have some symptoms, like: back pain, dizziness and hallucination. Then finally, when they have lost it, they're gonna end up dead faster than a beaver being run over on a race track!" Sandy explained.

"WHAT? You mean, Patrick will die? Come on! We have to get to the bottom of this!" I yelled.

Sandy then told me that the person would die only if he or she had eaten at least five patties every day for the past three days. That made me feels much better.

"Brace yourselves, cause' this is going to be THE GREAT PATTY CAPER!" Sandy said as we left the tree dome with gadgets and gizmos Sandy had created which could help us to catch that conniving, no good thief.


End file.
